nyxbookfandomcom-20200214-history
Caelin
__TOC__ 'Ancient History' When the old world was yet young, the cursed waters of the Maelstrom Cradle churned the central sea into an uncrossable, frothing tidal pool. The tempestuous elements uncovered a tongue of land the first inhabitants dubbed Caelin. While history from this time is scarce - having been almost entirely swallowed up when the worlds converged to create reality anew - it is believed that these first settlers hoisted black colors in their rigging, as marauders. It is here that the name Poseidon Aquaventus first appeared, though the full weight of his dynasty is lost to the ages. With a land of their own and a fresh start underfoot the crew of such a fleet set about domesticating the land into the infant years of what would become the second largest human metropolis existing in Nyxheim today. Though the gaps in history are great, it is accepted amongst modern scholars that Caelin thrived, prospering for generations with the house of Aquaventus claiming crown. Peace reigned until the rule of the Mad Queen, whose goddess-granted name has been stricken from history. An unknown husband ruled beside her and assumedly aided in the begetting of a child. It is unknown what sparked the drastic change in monarchical style the Aquaventus had asserted for generations, but there is no disputing that the Mad Queen remains the most widely researched monarch of the realm due to her tyrannical rule. The existence of Sea Sirens is confirmed by texts of this age, in which the Mad Queen ordered them eradicated - thus explaining their absence in the modern age of Caelin. 'Geography' Districts - (updating) SECTOR 1, Military Outpost - Power Plant The first isle in the archipelago has long stood as the vanguard of defense for the city. The surface of the island has been scraped clean of any green growth, baring the rocky bones of the earth so's to serve as a flat plain for industrialization. The center of the isle is a mass pipes and thick wires erupting from the earth like roots at the base of towering lightning rods. Just beyond, toward the northern rim, rests the central inductor, and the source of all sustained electricity in Caelin. With the entirety of the land-mass under military occupation, the area is strictly off-limits to both foreigners and civilians in general. The barracks in which the brunt of the enlisted men are housed is built here, in a semi-circle complex bordering the western coast of the island. Due to the fact that only a skeleton fleet of naval vessels are docked here, the majority of the personnel are engineers - the sparse few that are enlisted, as well as those on loan from Devlin Enterprises - with the commanding presence on the premises being the Incendiary Squad. The elite of the elite, these men and women are charged with the eradication of any foul horror that dares profane the shores of Icarus, and each is more than skilled in the task. Their outposts on the isle form a triangle, with one each on the northern and eastern face of the compound and a solitary reserve facing the mainland. From solidly built towers the watchmen of their lot have a clear view of the lightning plain as well as the vault entrance to the underground power converters. Perhaps in testament to their dedication, each outpost is built atop a hollow bunker housing gallons of the flammable chemical agent, Siege Fire. Once ignited the substance burns so hot that steel and stone are unmade by it - even water cannot quench it. It is situated as a last resort in the event that the isle is overtaken, so's to destroy any aid of their make that might be claimed by enemies. The massive bridge of metal that connects Sector I with the Residential District, Sector II, is collapsible in case of such an event. SECTOR 2, Residential District - Suburbs The second isle in the archipelago is zoned to be the central hub of day-to-day life in Caelin with 90% of the population making their homes here. Due to the thriving economy, a uniquely high quality of life is enjoyed by the majority of Caelin's residence. In terms relevant to the outside world, they would be called 'middle class', with only a meager 2% living below these standards. The truly poor are regulated to the outskirts of the sector, to the sinking slums of the isles western back. Here their homes are built on wooden plank bridges, half rotted, between what bits of eroded land are available. This area is largely out of the way and thus easily avoided, easily forgotten about, as it is not a problem concerning any significant percentage of the population. A few charitable institutions run by the philanthropic upper class - those who, in general, involve themselves only through financial backing - are situated between the squalor and the rest of the suburbs. The island is divided by a belt of townhouses lining the main road, on either side, from the bridge of Sector I straight across to that which connects to Sector III. Narrow houses packed side by side with little more than room to breathe between them stand several floors high, so's to capitalize on what space is available. Naturally, those which border main street are the most expensive and, in general, the most elegant in their exterior. It is the norm in Caelin for a family to own some sort of entrepreneurial storefront on the bottom level of their home with the upper floors serving as residence. This trend is almost unanimously practiced, even amongst those homes arching off of main street to frame the in between, and especially amongst those which line the import and export docks found at the sectors southern face. While copper bits and gold sovereigns are the established currency of Caelin ( silver coins having been expressly forbidden from mint due to the great need of the ore in battle against the undead ), bartering is a common practice amongst the middle-class locals. SECTOR 3, Eden District - The Elite The third isle in the Caelin archipelago is private land, and the only real green left in the territory of such an industrialized nation. The elite of the elite make their homes here in great sprawling estates with the single, curious, exception to this exclusivity being the building nearest the bridge. The owner of Devlin Enterprises has taken up residence here, as a base of operations. While his men are popular with the common folk he is not well received in 'polite society', and rarely invited about by his neighbors. Most of Eden's inhabitants own at least a few acres of land around their manors. It has become something of a quiet rivalry amongst the blue-bloods to out-do ones neighbor in the area of landscaping. Because of the general pride of such people and the availability of resources to squander in a thriving economy like Caelin, it is common to see the most uncommon of plants and trees dotting the countryside. Veritable forests of exotic flora separate the grander estates in the name of flaunting as much as privacy. Here, in the heart of Eden, there is but a single carriage road from the isles bridge and forks into the private drive of each estate. Still, there is some sense of community. Several generations past, when the wealthy had less time to be so fickle for even they had to keep close eyes on their money with pirates waiting in the waves to rob a man blind, a great expanse of exotic greenery was planted in the very heart of the isle. The plot belonged in title to the Lord Chevalier, who, in celebration of his son's birth, relocated from it to his families ancestral home, the castle on the farthest out-reaching spur of the isle. Rather than selling his previously occupied parcel he allowed the wild to reclaim the area, and indeed it has. Vines and trees and all manner of wild flowers have taken up in his old house. The Lord had cause to celebrate again when his company became the first to manufacture the Crane model that is widely used about Caelin today. To mark the occasion, his factories of steam created dozens upon dozens of 'custom' models made to emulate the song, behavior, and appearance of real avians from across the known world. He released his creations where they linger today, in the carefully preserved jungle-house his manner has become. The citizens of Eden, today, are not so close knit. Lavish parties are thrown on a weekly basis with invitations carefully handed out as status symbols of an individuals worth and acceptance in society. Fireworks from such events can often be seen overhead in the residential district, much to the delight of onlooking children. SECTOR 4, Caelin Central - The City SECTOR 5, Military Outpost - Steam Yard 'Architecture - (updated)' Upper Class The upper class are those which determine what is fashionable, and that which is decidedly out. They make their homes on the gated isle of the Eden District, where grandeur dots the countryside in towering castle estates. Amongst those to whom money is no object, there is more uniqueness in their dwellings. Towers and flying buttresses are common, as is an excess of more than 40 interior rooms! The estates of the gentry are sprawling constructs encrusted from base to roof in every extravagant detail money can buy. Gargoyles are in fashion, as are intricately designed wrought iron fences and gates -- as superstition claims such things ward off the undead. Whether the folklore has any merit is irrelevant. To the wealthy upper class the object of all things, especially the outward appearance, is to outdo ones peers. Middle Class With only the second isle of the archipelago available to the common peoples for settling, the architectural style of Cailin teeters between capitalizing on the peak of efficient placement and extravagant detail. The middle class make their homes in rows of townhouses stacked high and pressed together in the residential district. Bay windows are in style, and mansard roofs cap the tops of each house, with dormer windows - like little eyes - peeking out of them. Ornately carved columns, brackets, and archways support the pediments (triangular porch roofs) found on main streets housing where elegant shop signs are posted. Lower Class While the architectural style of Caelin city is decidedly Victorian, the poor have neither the means nor the necessity for fanciful decorations. The only land left untouched and, thus, available to the vagrants are the sinking slums, where they gather in hovels cobbled together with cast off materials. There is a certain charm even here, where the poor live simply rather than in absolute despair. 'Climate' (updated) The region in which Caelin's archipelago is situated is considered tropic. The weather is balmy, with high humidity year round, though the sunshine is often accompanied by light showers. An umbrella is a staple accessory amongst the locals who've come to expect capricious weather. In the short-lived winter months the heat dies down to the 60's and the rain becomes heavier, though still pleasant to most perspectives. The long warm months would be an ideal growing season for many of the more exotic crops in Nyxheim, but the lack of available land mass limits that potential exponentially. Only the wealthiest have enough land available to them for such frivolities as orchards and gardens. Indeed, the whole of the third island in the line - where the elite make their homes - is a veritable jungle in comparison to Caelin city! With a guarded gate looming at the end of the bridge between the city and the green eden the general populous can only admire it from afar. Among the locals, the commonly occurring meteorological phenomenon in which the sun and rain illuminate a spectrum of light is called Poor Man's Flora in jest, though an outsider would know the spectacle as a rainbow. Thunderstorms are also a common occurrence over the islands throughout the full turn of seasons. The clever islanders have learned to harness the awesome power of raw electricity to further their advancements, and boast a specialist branch of enlisted men piloting airships designed to attract and contain it. 'Infrastructure' 'Transport' - (updated) Steam power is the most readily available, and renewable, source of energy, which makes it the obvious choice for modern conveyances. Nearly all modes of transportation within the city rely on steam for their primary power source, with those that do not at least having the capacity to accept it as a secondary source. For the military, this includes the armored warships docked along the cost of Caelin, as well as the combat airships and lightning skiffs in the hanger of the steam yard. Perhaps the most curious thing in their repertoire would be the recent invention, the Iron Giants, manned by the Incendiary Squad. Contrary to the name, these 8ft mechs are constructed of high-carbonated steel and plated with silver. Underneath the hollowed out cockpit, a serious of gears and pipes pump steam enough to propel the unit into movement at the pilots direction. Though airships have yet to be approved for civilian ownership and operation, the Republic could not deny the city's need for high-speed, high-efficiency transport of goods. With little to no land of Caelin's set aside for agricultural growth, nearly the entirety of all foods consumed by Caelinites are imported. The necessity of this service prompted the Republic to essentially contract reputable merchants into active particular service so's to allow them use of the new-age airships and naval freighters, with a full military pilot and crew of course. This ammendment made traditional merchant ships - those propelled by sails alone - obsolete nearly overnight. Those who were selected for contract - or could afford to bribe their way into the program - increased their profits several times over, with the smaller outfits being bought out by the steam powered fat cats of the Merchant's Collective. For the general public, steam powers the rail systems looped about the city as well as the out-bound train - the aqua rail, so named for its tunneled journey underwater - to the Icarus mainland. Though word of the Howldon invention of automobiles has reached Caelin, such vehicles are expressly forbidden within the city due to the space they would require for both driving and parking. The steam-powered alternative embraced by the savvy islanders is a modernization of the old carriage system. To avoid the land and feed needs of a living beast of burden, one of Caelin's own manufacturers created the Crane - a fully mechanical bird, similar in size to an ostrich, which could be hitched to and propel a smaller carriage in teams of two. The middle-class often saddle them as one might a horse for singular riding! The invention has been fully embraced by the peoples as a cultural staple. Variations of the original model have been put forth for those concerned with elegant or coordinated appearances, with custom orders available at a premium. 'Energy' - (updated) The earth beneath Caelin city itself has been hollowed out over time to vent the steam of a natural hot-spring. As technology has advanced within the society ( up to the present day ), the islanders have expanded on this erosion to create a vast network of smaller antechambers and lesser reservoirs with connecting tunnels to facilitate the city's need for steam. The extreme temperatures require thermo-containment suits, which all workers and engineers are outfitted with. Wind power is a new-age energy source that is much desired, though it is somewhat limited in potential due to the lack of suitable lands within a workable distance of the city itself. At current, the strip of Icarus to the west of the city is cluttered with more than five dozen of the giant windmills, though their resources are confined to the Icarus mainland. Within the last decade the Merchant's Collective approved, and constructed, three wind power outposts on the minor islands - those which are unsuited for habitation due to their size - that border Caelin's districts. The strong southerly winds that propel the ocean currents lend a moderate percentage of electricity to the military outposts to compensate for the less than predictable frequency of thunderstorms. These thunderstorms are harnessed by a field of lightning rods - each more than 200 ft in height - set up on the first isle in the archipelago. Each point of attraction is built on a base of four supporting legs that narrow as the structure builds in height to support a large magnetic ball at its peak. The lightning is pulled in a current to the hollow base, and into a latticed network of curious technology at the towers floor. The secret to 'canning lightning' originated in Caelin, and is carefully guarded by the islanders.The whole of the area is restricted to military personnel only, who've set up a sprawling base of operations in front of the bridge that connects to the outskirts of Cailin city. The military also commands a small fleet of airships augmented with lightning nets, though the technology is expensive to produce and thus limits the potential of the practice. These ships are zealously guarded and strictly off limits for civilian piloting. The single exception to this mandate is the contracted specialist pilots of Devlin Enterprises. Airships supply 46% of all canned lightning in Caelin, with a portion of their catch being outsourced to other nations at a high premium, of course. Besides energy and ships, Calein has other strong industries. For more information please visit the Caelin Industries page. 'Education' - (Updated) Rather than saying "school", the system is referred to as "academy" within Caelin, and aptly so. Education is funded by the republic and is mandatory for all citizens - regardless of economic class or social standing - for a full thirteen years, beginning at age five. The curriculum is based upon the rigid principles of the military, with high behavioral and academic expectations. A uniform is required for every day wear, and the uniformity of it is expressly forbidden from alteration so's to maintain the ideal that all students are of an equal standing within the academy. The compound itself is located in Sector 4, Caelin Central, and stands as an intimidating brick-and-mortar affair more than 6 stories high, with 3 out buildings of similar stature. The main building houses students in years 10-13, with the three outlying buildings handling years 1-3, 4-5, 6-9 respectively. Classes are gender segregated, though the girls and boys may intermix during their lunch hour. Flunking or dropping out of academy would result in an assigned trade internship matching an individuals personal strengths and potential as decided by government standards, though such a failing is attached to the individuals personal records for life and acts as a black mark to future employers outside of the assigned field. Once the mandatory thirteen years of academy are completed, a standardized test is issued to gauge intellect and determine the productive worth of admittance into Caelin University. Those who fall short of that are evaluated, and assigned a list of suggested employment fields. It is very rare for an individual to be hired into a field that is not recommended in their records, as such lists are an approximation of an individuals predicted potential and proven skill sets. Those who are found worthy of attending Caelin University are of the top percentile of intellectual merit within the society, and can look forward to 4-8 years of scholarly pursuits. Where as academy instills structure and discipline into body and mind, University focuses on enlightenment of perspective and the power of individual thought. The University of Caelin is most well known for its extensive teachings on advanced mathematics and sciences, as well as philosophy and the study of human behaviors. The university is located in Sector 4, City Central, at the heart of the isle along side the Merchant's Collective. The building is constructed entirely of white brick with a fortune invested in silver fixtures and dedication statues. Rather than a traditional garden, the courtyard of the university is a cobbled walk lined with life-size busts of historical figures that is considered one of the important sites to see when visiting the city. 'Health - (updated)' Due to the general prosperity of the nation the government is able to afford free healthcare to all citizens of Caelin. Because of this, hospitals opperate on a walk-in basis with Doctors earning a fixed rate substantially lower than the large sums privatized health care would allow them to charge. This system serves the lower and middle class almost exclusively given that the elite aren't partial to mixing with their social inferiors. The most talented - or in some cases, simply the most unorthadox - doctors may find employment as the private physicians of these well-to-do families. Their primary function then becomes acting as a living status symbol rather than doing much actual work. The largest medical facility in Caelin is The Admiral's Arms, located in the Industrial District in Caelin Central. Besides the new-age facilities found in Howldon, The Admiral's Arms is perhaps the most advanced hospital in the known world, housing branches of health including but not limited to dentistry, dermatology, neuro and cardio surgery, general medicine, and bionic implants. Only the latter field -- that being, the attachment and upkeep of prosthetic limbs and vanity surgeries, is not covered by the government granted healthcare and must be payed for out of pocket. These sorts of procedures are a recent practice that've yet to be perfected. Side effects are to be expected, as a general rule, with even death occuring during some of the more drastic alterations. If a prosthetic limb was required a surgeon could be found on hand at The Admiral's Arms itself, but such implants as mechanical organs and bone replacement is considered too risky for modern medicine.. and thus only the most macabre of doctors and scientific minds will take on the task. These questionable sorts can be found if a person knows where to look. 'Demography - (Updated)' Humans - 68% While Humans are the dominant species, there is little to no prejudice against racial minorities within the republic with the sole exception being the various subsets of the undead. Though humans occupy the majority of elected positions within government, and own the majority of businesses in the city, this is due to their sheer number more so than any sort of social elitism. Efferii - 15% The wild kin are still relatively few, though they are growing in number in the more recent years. Those with ties to the bears do particularly well due to the rising fame of a certain pugilist. Their sort are always a welcome hand around the docks, and in the taverns, where those who follow the sport of brutes are most commonly found. Elves - 12% The fair-folk are welcome peoples within the society of Caelin, where their ethereal beauty is very much in fashion with the females of the upper class. It is common amongst these high-society ladies to claim elven blood in their ancestry, though in most cases this is false. At current it is all the rage to have an elven 'companion', with half-elves being sought out as the more exotic option. Other - 5% Given Caelin's nature - that of a port city - the constant flow of peoples coming and going leaves a large grey area in the racial census. It is even rumored that a few of the undead have crawled their way into the city, though such tales aren't taken seriously. 'Politics' 'Government - (updated)' As a republic, the power of government leadership resides within the general population, and the vote of majority. The central-structure of Caelin's government is structured into three partitions, the first of which being the parliament. Elections are held every third year to vote on seat holders within this branch. Those who wish to enter into parliament need not be of any specific social standing, career, education, or economic class to be put forth into the election roster so long as they obtain the minimum of 250 nominations. Even so, the majority of those elected tend to be merchants (of the human male variety) as the economy rests on the shoulders of their industry. Parliament holds a formal meeting bi-weekly at the Merchant's Collective office found in Sector 4, though the majority of the every-day affairs are handled by bookish interns of far less renown. Only those who've served within parliament previously are eligible to fill the 2 advisory seats that make up the second tier of Caelin's government. These officials act as the personal stewards and privy council of the government's central authority, the Archduke, who selects them him/herself. They serve at the Archdukes discretion, and act as a go-between for the parliamentary officials various workers and the Archduke. While individual members of parliament may be bribed or otherwise corrupted or coerced, the Archduke has no fear for his/her political future, as the Archduke is elected for life. 'Political Factions - (updated)' Given the nature of the government, only the parliament suffers from the fracture of various opposing agendas and platforms. There are two such forces of any note, referred to as the Bourgeois and the Gentry, or, in more simple terms, as 'Jacks and 'Coppers'. Naturally this split is almost always one of economic class - as the middle-class officials, who are obviously elected by popular vote, regard the ideas and interests of those with gross sums of capital with suspicion. While dissension between the politicians rarely has any direct effect on the people themselves, those who clamor to the top have significant say with The Archduke and (perhaps more importantly) access if not control over the trade tariffs. The Jacks the voice of the people is supposedly best represented by these individuals, and yet, those who are well acquainted with the secrets whispered behind closed doors would recognize most for social climbers and political puppets. Though they appear as equals to the public eye, these are the pawns of large-scale games of chess, with Caelin as the playing field, and all it's riches looming teasingly near enough to plunder. The Coppers those of the archaic gentry yet left in power, they have old (and new) money to finance their mechanations. These are the main players of the political game of influence and lives, and in mainy ways the true ruling force of Caelin. The city's prosperity provides the perfect smoke-screen for the corruption of politics by personal interest and has, for years, allowed the politically affluent to do as they please. 'Law & Crime '- (updated) In general Caelin is a lawful city. The average citizen is far less likely to comit criminal acts than most any demographic in nations of a similar size. Violent crimes are almost unheard of in Caelin, but piracy, kidnapping, corruption of Republic officials for profit, and the theft of ideas or inventions all thrive in the shadows. Natives of Icarus refer to the criminal class of Caelin as Gentleman-Jacks due to their apparent dislike for getting their hands dirty in the real filth of sinning. The laws of Caelin are relatively lax, with no outlandish mandates or oppressions of general freedoms. The few bans of note are listed below *''All forms of undead are forbidden from entering or living in Caelin, as are demon kin and those who would command them.'' *''Magic is banned from the general public, though the option of military enlistment is afforded to any found to have magic potential as an alternative to banishment from the city.'' *''These mages are registered to the Republic, and have no right to refuse a search of person or possessions by an Officer at anytime (Such stringent measures are the product of fear necromancy has seeded in Caelin's people, which it has).'' *''Piracy and smuggling are crimes punishable by the old laws -- with the removal of ones dominant hand and deceitful tongue! However, most criminals will end up in The Stone, an island prison off the coast of Caelin. The constant drip and flow of water drives half the prisoners mad, the rest were crazed to begin with.'' At current, all the nation is on the lookout for an unidentified criminal/criminals in connection with the theft of a next-generation model airship. The vessel is capable of sea-to-air transportation that would have revolutionized Caelin's military and economic strength, and a reward is posted for any relevant information. Rumors tell of a ship with such capabilities that has been robbing the coast blind! 'Foreign Relations - (updated)' Caelin has a tentative friendship with Howldon, as the two cities are alike in government as well as sharing a technologically advancing way of life. The two cities compete with one another in exports, and though Howldon technological exports are largely considered to be more advanced (with the exclusion of medical field), it cannot compete with the sheer volume of trade done by the merchanting capital. In contrast to this alliance of like-minded peoples, Caelin is in open war with Obsidian, though the reigning Archduke has made it a point only to attack those of the undead alliance who venture near to Icarus territory. 'Military - (updated)' 'Culture' 'Arts & Music' Caelin is famous not only for being the land of pirates and the largest trading hub in Nyxheim but also for its latest invention; The Moving Picture Theater. The Moving Picture Theater was converted out of the oldest and largest indoor performing arts theater in Nyx recorded history. Originally constructed from granite, and inlaid with ivory and gold it is also an amazing sight to see. Although the theater and moving picture industry are new to the world, its bound to bring a lot of curious travelers to their marvelous city to see the fantastic moving pictures. The City of Caelin also contains the most extensive collections of Nyxheim World History in the cities very own Art History Museum. All of the art contained at the Caelin Art History Museum was obtained through years of collecting, accept for a set-few pieces. Every now and then the Museum itself is known to acquire art from other cities and countries, for the viewing pleasure of the citizens of Caelin. If you want to see what the world was like in years past, the one and only place to see it come alive is at Caelins Museum of Art History. It is also not unusual to see street performers of all walks of life. Whether they be singers or dancers or those that paint themselves to resemble clockwork machines, all can be found on the streets of Caelin. 'Nightlife & Recreation' There are several amazing recreational places to visit during the bustling daylight hours in Caelin such as: The amusement park Phoon World, the Famous Caelin docks & shipyard, the Zoo, the beach and the wonderful Castle Plaza and Free Market. Don't be surprised if you meet several traveling street vendors and performers strewn about the streets of Caelin, they are a big part of the economy. The newest recreational addition aside from the fabulous Caelin Moving Picture Theater, is Cirque de Caelin the wonderful year round Circus that gives dazzling performances and truly amazing feats. There are many things to do at night in the city of Caelin, from the rumored Underground Market and Vampire Coven to the casino in Caelin Central, as well as the Resort. People come from all over to stay in Caelin's Resort. Also, the theater, exotic clubs and restaurants you wont find yourself bored for nightlife excitement in Caelin. 'Media '- (updated) While the invention of Motion Pictures has entranced the citizens of Caelin, their production is still a relatively new affair. The few established film stars are popular 'house-hold names', celebrities that are adored by a growing base of fans with an expanding array of privileges. Most citizens still rely on radio broadcasts and news prints to entertain them in the mean time. The most widely read, and respective, paper in the city is The Informant, which has a corresponding radio broadcast for in-the-moment coverage of affairs as well as debate and rebuttal. It is not uncommon for important (political and otherwise) figures to be interviewed on their broadcast. Aside from the other news, music, and radio-talk programs, there is rumored to be a secret frequency through which a notorious smuggling group communicates in code. Category:Cities Category:caelin Category:Ariaheim